the_lion_guard_new_beginningfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Mbali Fields Migration
The New Mbali Fields Migration is the sixth episode of season 1 of the series The Lion Guard: New Beginning. Synopsis Because of the conflict between the herd of unicorns under the leadership of Zosia and the herd of triceratops, mohatu and her lion's guard will be forced to move both herds to new pastures. Plot The Lion Guard rush to halt a fight that Ona alerts them to, which has broken out between a herd of unicorns and a herd of Triceratops. Hamu recognizes the unicorn herd, with the leader of the Unicorns being Zosia. They slide down a slope as they attempt to stop the fight. Unfortunately, Hamu gets sat on by Zosia as she fights, much to his annoyance. Nobody notices this though, as both herds continue to quarrel until Mohatu unleashes a roar, which grabs their attention. Both her and Ona try to explain that the Pride Lands are for everyone, but Tria and Zosia explain that the reason they're fighting is that there is only one patch of grass left for them to share between their herds. Not knowing what to do, Mohatu approaches his father, Kion, and asks for his advice on how to progress. Kion suggests that Mohatu take both herds down to the Mbali Fields on the edge of the Pride Lands, where they can graze together. Mohatu isn't so sure that she is up to the task, but Kion has faith in his Daughter, believing that she can handle the migration just fine. Hamu races back to the small patch of grass, announcing to the herds that the Lion Guard will be taking them across the Pride Lands to a new grazing ground, Mbali Fields. As he's racing around, he bumps into Zosia again, who denies ever sitting on him during the fight. She proceeds to explains that she needs to reach the new grazing grounds as soon as possible, leading Hamu to criticize her for being cryptic with her reason. Meanwhile, Ona has found a route to Mbali Fields and reports to Mohatu accordingly. After Ona has explained his news, Mohatu announces to the two herds that she and the Guard will be leading them to Mbali Fields. Both herds are satisfied and cheer for Mohatu. Mohatu, now feeling much better about the migration, takes the lead. As She and the Guard keep everyone in check. Eventually, they wind up in a canyon. By this time, both of the herds are hungry and show signs of fatigue. Mohatu encourages them to continue, as Ona promises them that they're close to their new grazing grounds. She also expresses his concern over an impending storm. The herds soon see Mbali Fields, and Tira cannot wait any longer. She and her herd rushes ahead down the canyon, which causes Zoisa and her herd to react competitively as they charge after them. The Lion Guard attempt to stop them, but a large pile of rocks plummets into the canyon, blocking the path to Mbali Fields. The rocks keep falling though, and almost hit Zosia. Hamu leaps onto her just in time to rescue her from being hit by more rocks, and she is surprised that Hamu managed to rescue her, though still refers to him as the wrong species (a donkey). In the meantime, Mohatu realizes that their path is no longer going to work, and thus asks Ona to scout out a new pathway for them to continue their journey with. Ona returns with some disappointing news - that the only way to Mbali Fields is now going to involve a trip through the Outlands . Mohatu is upset, though acknowledges the new path. As they make their way across, the storm erupts. The herds start to lose faith in Mohatu's leadership, vocally stating their belief that Kion would have been a much better choice for leader and in turn lessening Mohatu's faith. Mtoto notices that the water is getting deeper. Suddenly, a huge gush of water comes flooding through. Mohatu realizes that it's a flash flood, and orders everyone to reach higher ground. Ona is tasked with leading them higher, as the herds make a dash for a nearby slope rising upwards. With two unicorns failing to reach the safe spot in time, Mtoto leaps into the rising water to stop them from drowning, pushing against the current and dragging them to safety. Haraka rushes to save a tricertops, pushing him up away from the water, to which he expresses his thanks. Meanwhile, Mohatu notices Tria in danger and rushes in, grabbing her by the horns with her teeth. She drags her to a safe spot. Meanwhile, Hamu has saved a tricertops but notices that Zosia is floating away with the current. He leaps in and grabs her, though Zosia has her doubts that he can save her, becoming a little aggressive as Hamu asks her to help him save her. Eventually, she starts paddling with Hamu, and he is able to help her reach safe grounds. She is grateful for his help and notes that it's the second time he has saved her during the same day. She thanks him for his help, and finally admits that she did, in fact, sit on him (to which Hamu replies that he knew that already). Once everyone is safe, the herds express their annoyance at Mohatu, believing her not to be a worthy leader. Depressed, Mohatu leaves everyone to seek counsel from her great grandfather. Mufasa soon appears, advising Mohatu that sometimes it is better not to depend on the opinions of others, and to always have confidence in herself. After his words, Mohatu returns with newfound confidence. Despite the herds still trying to tear her apart with their words, Mohatu remains confident. Her confidence is boosted even further when Zosia speaks up, telling everyone that it was her fault for starting the stampede, that if she had not, they would not have had to change course. She promises to make things easier from then on, which Mohatu is appreciative of. She once again promises that she'll get everyone there safe and sound, and the herds show their support. Meanwhile, Zosia asks Hamu if he'll keep her safe, to which he agrees. The herds enter the Outlands, but soon after, Zosia enters labor. Mohatu sends Mtoto, haraka, and Ona ahead and tells them to keep leading the herds whilst she and Hamu stay behind to help her give birth. Some of the Unicorns stay behind, as does Tria, to help them. Soon Zosia gives birth to a daughter. However, he lets loose a loud bray, which draws Janja, Cheezi and Chungu's attention. Hamu tries to tell the newborn to be quiet, even though he understands that he probably won't be able to understand him. However, the three hyenas soon arrive and slide down the ridge, causing most of the unicorns to scatter. Mohatu pleads with everyone to protect Zosia and her newborn, knowing that mayhem is exactly what the hyenas want from them. After Mohatu orders them to, the unicorns compose themselves, rushing back to Zosia and her foal, defending them along with Mohatu, Hamu, and Tria. At first Janja, Cheezi and Chungu taunt them, though they soon launch an attack. Janja is caught by Mohatu, and Mtoto catches Cheezi. Chungu aims for the unicorns but is kicked back by a unicorn. Chungu, in turn, pushes Mohatu off Janja as he is thrust away. Janja approaches the unicorns, who pull back a little, though Zosia's daughter kicks Janja in the face, throwing him away at the same time Hamu and Mohatu finish with Cheezi and Chungu, run away. After Mohatu warns them away, the five hyenas retreat, commenting that they did not like unicorns anyway, which manages to offend one of the Unicorns in the herd. Zosia is amazed that her daughter saved her life, and Hamu compliments him. The remaining animals finally make it to Mbali Fields, with everyone happy at last as Ona reports that the migration was a success. Zosia's daughter, is especially happy, frolicking around. Noticing his incredible joy, Hamu agrees with his neighing statements and runs off to play with him as the Guard laugh in joy. transcript (the episode begins with Ona alerting the rest of the Guard) Ona: listen, listen, everyone Mtoto: say what's happening, Ona Ona: so we have a problem with triceratops Haraka: nothing new Ona: and with unicorns Mohatu: unicorns and triceratops are in danger? Ona: no, they are dangerous because they fight each other! Mtoto: unicorns and triceratops are not enemies Hamu: have you seen it for sure? How much Proof do you have? Ona: I know what I saw! Mohatu: If these two herds are really fighting with each other, it will not end well Mohatu: The Lion Guard serves and protects .. Mohatu's Lion Guard: until the end Pridelands! Haraka: So weird. Unicorns never acted like this. Hamu: Hey, wait. I know that Herd! Those unicorns follow Zosia. and Tria is the leader of the Triceratops but Tria and Zosia are friends Mohatu: She! check if you see Tria and Zosia there She: it looks like they are in the middle of this fight (The Lion Guard reaches the place) Hamu: hello, quadrupeds! those with wings invite to the left, I invite you to the right Mtoto: I think I know how to help you (starts to charge slowly as a result of unicorns moving) unicorn mare: (when Mtoto moved it) Hamu: thanks for helping Mtoto (when he noticed that Zosia is moving towards him) (Zosia sits down on Ham) Hamu: hello! I am here underneath! Haraka: oh, it must have hurt Tria: a good tipper Zosia Zosia: You fell over because of you! you pushed me! (Zosia and Tria are pushing) Hamu: I know well whose side I'm on! Zosia: I heard it! Mohatu: Zosia! Tria! Stop! Hey... Enough! Zosia And Tria: (GASPING) Mohatu: What's going on? Zosia, Tria. I thought you two were friends! Zosia: We were, until Tria and the triceratops tried to steal our grazing grounds! Tria: Your grazing grounds? Zosia, these are our grazing grounds! Zosia: Ha, no, they're ours! Mtoto: But this is the Pride Lands. Can't you just share? Mohatu: Mtoto's right. These grazing grounds are for everyone. There's plenty of grass for Triceratops and unicorns. ONA: Um, Mohatu... That's not exactly true... Except for where you are, I only see dirt! Mohatu: There's no other grass at all? Haraka: Seriously? Mtoto: Wait. So you Triceratops and unicorns aren't really mad at each other. You're just hungry! Zosia: I do get cranky when I'm hungry. Tria: And now you see why we're hungry. There's not enough grass! Mohatu: Well, then we just need to find a place with enough grass for all of you. Zosia: Can you do that? Tira: Yes, where is all this grass? Mohatu: I don't know... But I know who will! Kion: Hmm. I knew the herds were large this year, but I didn't realize they'd outgrown their grazing grounds. Mohatu: Isn't there somewhere with enough grass for the herds to share? Kion: Mohatu, you see that patch of green, far out in the distance? Mohatu: Mbali Fields? Kion: Mbali Fields. That's where the Triceratops and unicorns can find their grass. Mohatu: But that's at the very edge of the Pride Lands. You think they can make it? Kion: I'm certain they can. Because I'm sending the Lion Guard with them. Mohatu: You want me to lead a migration? Kion: You'll have the rest of the Guard with you. But I know you, mohatu. You can do whatever you put your mind to. Mohatu: Thanks, Dad. I won't let you down. Kion: You never do. Hamu: Who's ready for a Savannah trip? Raise your hooves! Whoo! Oh. It's you. Zosia: Have we met? Hamu: Uh, yeah. You sat on me yesterday? Remember? Zosia: I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about. Hamu: We're almost ready to go. Just keep your stripes on. Ona: Looks like everyone's ready, Mohatu. Mohatu: Great. Did you scout us the best route? Ona: Affirmative. Through the plains past Maji Baridi Falls, down Rocky Ridge, then right through the canyon to Mbali Fields. Pretty simple, really. Mohatu: I was hoping you'd say that. Listen up, everybody! It's a long way to Mbali Fields. But I'll do my best to get you all there safe and sound! Zosia: We know you will! We trust you, Mohatu! Right, everyone? (CHEERING) Mohatu: Uh, thanks. Well, let's move out! Ona, point the way! Ona: Affirmative! (Lion's Guard and both herds start their journey and Isabella starts singing a song) Isabella: : There's a land of promise ahead : Though now it's far away : Journey with all of our friends : To a place that we can stay : So leave all your worries behind : Because new life awaits us : Wapa miaji : Fields that are green : Woja pamoja : Keep moving forward : Wesha barishi : Hard as it seems : Twende kisa bari : A new road to freedom : Wapa miaji : Let's follow the sun : Woja pamoja : On a trail to hope : Trail to hope : We've only begun : Wapa miaji (Harambe, Harambe) : Woja pamoja : We've only begun : Wesha barishi (Harambe) Mohatu: How's it look from above, Ona? Ona: So far so good. Though it seems like everyone's slowing down. Moahtu: I'd better give 'em some encouragement. Hey, everyone! I know you're tired and I know you're hungry but... Male Unicorn: We were hungry when we started! Female Tricertops: Now we're starving! Mohatu: It's not much farther, I promise. We'll get to Mbali Fields soon! We will get to Mbali Fields soon, right? Ona: Affirmative. We just have to go down this steep slope and through the canyon. You can see the Fields from here. I just hope we get there before the storm hits. Mohatu: We're almost there, everyone! See the patch of green at the end of the canyon? Zosia: Look at all that grass. I can almost taste it from here. (ENTHUSIASTICALLY) I can't wait! (NEIGHING) Huma: Whoa! Zosia? Zosia: Out of my way! I'm coming, grass! I'm coming! MALE Unicorn: Great idea! FEMALE Tricertops: Let's go eat! Mohatu: Uh-oh. (HOOVES THUNDERING) Mohatu: Everyone! Slow down! The slope is too steep. (YELLING) Haraka: (SIGHS) No way this ends well. Tria: What are we waiting for? Let's run! Mohatu: Lion Guard, we gotta stop them! Haraka: Meet you at the front of the herd. Ona: Mohatu? We have a problem! Mohatu: I'm on it! (NEIGHING) Mohatu: Everyone, stop! Back! Run back, now! (CONFUSED BRAYING) Zosia: (GROANING) Why did you shove me? Don't you know I'm in a family way? Hamu: No, you were in the rocks' way! I was trying to save your life! Zosia: Oh. Well, that's different. Now, could you please get up? You're sitting on me! Hamu: Well, now you know how it feels! Zosia: What's that supposed to mean? Oh, never mind. Mohatu: (SIGHING) Guess we're not as close as we thought. Mtoto: What do we do now, Mohatu? Mohatu: Well, the herds can't go over it. And we can't go through it. So we've got to go around it. Ono. Scout out another route to the grazing grounds. Ona: I'm on it. Tria: I blame the unicorns for this. Ona: Oh, no. Mohatu: Any luck? Ona: Well, I did find another route to the grazing grounds. Mtoto: That's great! Ona: But it goes through the Outlands. Hamu: That's not so great. Mohatu: I promised my dad we'd get these herds to their new home. And if we have to go through the Outlands to get there, then that's what we're going to do. HAMU: At least we've got one thing going for us. That storm hasn't started yet. (THUNDER CLAP) Hamu: Maybe I shouldn't have said that out loud. Zosia: I'm starting to wonder if mohatu knows what she's doing. She says we're almost there, now she's taking us in a different direction! MALE Tricertops: Has she ever even led a migration? FEMALE Unicorns: Maybe we should've stayed home. Tria: If Kion had brought us, we'd be there by now. I'm not sure Moahtu can handle a trip like this. Mohatu: (GROANS) Haraka: Is it just me or is this water getting deeper? (WATER FLUSHING STRONGLY) Harka: (GASPING) Oh, no. Mohatu, look out! Mohatu: Flash flood! (SCREAMING) Moahtu: Higher ground, everyone! Move! (SCREAMING AND NEIGHING) Mohatu: No animal gets lost! Let's go! Ono, keep these animals on safer ground! We'll get the others! Ona: You got it! Unicorns! Tricertops! This way! Uphill! BOTH: Help! Help me! Mtoto: I'm coming, tricertops! (GRUNTING) FEMALE Tricertops: Help! Help! (SCREAMING) Mtoto: (GROANS) Haraka: Not gonna lose you, Uncorn. Oof! MALE Unicorn: (PANTING) Thank you, Haraka. Tria: Mohatu! Mohatu: Don't panic, Tria! I'll get you! Here we go! Tria: Whoa! (GRUNTING) (BOTH PANTING) (GRUNTING) Zosia: Help! Help me! Hamu: Zosia! I'm coming! Gotcha, Zosia! Zosia: You've got me? You're the size of my head! Hamu: Then it's a good thing you've got a big head (GRUNTING) Zosia, work with me here! Zosia: I'm trying, but it's hard! I'm swimming for two! Hamu: I'm the one swimming for two! Now help me out and paddle! Zosia: Well, now that you've saved me twice, I suppose I should admit it. I did sit on you. Hamu: Yeah! I've still got the stripe marks to prove it. Zosia: Anyway, I'm sorry. And, thank you. Hamu: Come on. We have to get to higher ground. Tricertops: And who takes the low ground during a rainstorm? Tria: Yes, he saved me, but it's his fault I was in trouble in the first place, right? Hamu: (CLEARS THROAT) So, um, Mohatu, what now? Mohatu? Mohatu: I don't know. Keep an eye on the herds. I'll be back. MUFASA: Mohatu, something's troubling you. Mohatu: Great Grandfather, I don't know what to do. Dad trusted me to lead the herds. But everything went wrong. And now they all think I'm a bad leader. And I think they might be right. MUFASA: Mohatu, don't let their lack of faith affect yours. Moahtu: I really do want them to trust me. MUFASA: They will. As long as you trust yourself. Confidence, Mohatu. That's all you need to complete this journey. But confidence doesn't come from what others think about you. It comes from inside yourself. Mohatu: Thank you, Great Grandfather. Mtoto: You think Mohatu's gonna be okay? Hamu: Sure she is! She's Mohatu! Mohatu: Hey, guys! MALE Tricertops: The herds have been talking, and we're not happy. Tria: You promised us the trip would end in a huge field with enough grass for everyone. Mohatu: We're not there yet. It's taking longer than we thought. But I know we'll make it. Trust me. Tria: I'm not sure I do. FEMALE Unicorn: Me, neither! MALE Tricratops: I'm with Tria! Hamu: Well, I trust Mohatu! Zosia: So do I! I agree. The trip hasn't gone the way we hoped. But it's not Mohatu's fault! Part of it was mine. We all know I started the stampede. If I hadn't, we wouldn't have had to change course. And who can predict a flash flood? But Mohatu and the Lion Guard got us through it safe and sound. I have faith in you, Moahtu. And, and I promise to make things easier from now on, not harder. Mohatu: Thanks, Zosia. There's a whole new life for you at Mbali Fields. Now we have to cut through the Outlands. I won't lie. There are predators there. But you're with the Lion Guard, and we'll keep you safe. That's a promise! We will keep you safe! So, who's ready? FEMALE Tricertops: I am. MALE Unicorn: Me too. MALE tricertops: Let's do it. (CHEERING) MUHIMU: You'll keep me safe, right? Hamu: 'Course I will! What are friends for? Zosia: We're friends? Hamu: Sure! As long as you promise not to sit on me again. Mohatu: This way, everyone! Remember, everybody. We're in the Outlands now. Be as quiet as you can. Got it? MALE Uncorn: (LOUDLY) But what if... Zosia: (HUSHING) Shh! Mohatu said to be... (SCREAMING) It's time! Hamu: Yeah! Time to stay quiet! Zosia: No! Time for the baby! Hanu: What baby? Zosia: The baby I'm about to have! Hamu: Baby? You're having a baby? Like a baby baby? Like a baby, baby, baby? Why didn't you tell me? Zosia: I've been telling you the whole time. Hamu: .(YELLING) YOU'RE HAVING A BABY!!! Ona: (GASPING) Zosia: Now who's not being quiet? Mohatu: You're having a baby? Right now? What do we do? Haraka: How should I know? Ona: I only know about eggs. Tria: Leave it to us. She'll need help, ladies. Who's with me? She'll want some privacy. Hamu: Uh, no problems. See you later! Zosia: Wait! Actually, I'll feel safer if you're nearby. You saved me before. I wouldn't be here to have this baby if it weren't for you. Hamu: Really? Okay! Um... How "nearby" do I have to be? Zosia: (GROANS) Uh-oh! Here we go! Hamu: Not too nearby, then. Good. Mtoto: A baby Unicorn? It's gonna be so cute! Haraka: But we're in the Outlands. There's predators everywhere! She can't have the baby here! Ona: She can and she is! Mtoto: Then we're gonna have to stay here till she's had it. Moahtu: No. Haraka's right. There's a lot of predators out here. If we want to keep everyone safe, we need to split up. You three take the herds to the new grazing grounds. I'll stay here with Hamu and Zosia. Haraka: No! What if there's an attack? You'll need our help! Mohatu: What I need is to protect the Circle of Life. That means taking care of this baby and the herds. Haraka. You know it's the right thing to do. Haraka: (SCOFFS) Doesn't mean I have to like it. Mohatu: Wouldn't expect you to. Ona: See you at the grazing grounds. Haraka: Come on, everyone. Hamu: Um, how you doin' Zosia? Zosia? Everything okay? Miranda jr: (HIGH-PITCHED NEIGH) Hamu: Hey, that's pretty good! You made your voice sound just like a... A baby! Your baby! It's here! Zosia: Oh, it's a girl. BOTH: Whoa. BUNGA: Wow. Look at that. He's pretty cute. Does he do anything? Zosia: Like what? Hamu: I dunno. Like play? Or tell jokes? Miranda jr: (NEIGHING) CHEEZI: Ha! Did you hear that? JANJA: Yeah. Sounded like a snack! A whole pack of snacks! A snack pack! (CHUCKLING) CHEEZI: That's not all, Janja. Moahtu and Hamu are down there, too! JANJA: So what? When we run in, they're gonna protect the baby. But the big zebras and the gazelle are gonna panic and run. CHEEZI: Oh yeah! (LAUGHING) CHUNGU: Unicorns always do that! JANJA: And then we can pick 'em off without even thinkin'! CHUNGU: Without thinking? Good! That's how we do everything! (LAUGHING) Hamu: That was really cool, but a little loud. Not your fault, you're weren't born yet when Moutau told us to be quiet, but... JANJA: Okay, unicorns! Better run! 'Cause here we come! Tira & Unicorns: Hyenas! (SCREAMS) Unicons: Panic and run! Panic and run! Mohatu: No! That's just what they want! We have to stick together! Circle around zosia and the baby! Now! Zosia: Everyone! Stop running and listen to mohatu! Mohatu: Thanks. Now circle up! JANJA: What's the matter, Unicorns? Not gonna run? Don't we scare you? CHEEZI: Whoo! CHUNGU: Oogie boogie boogie! HYENAS: (LAUGHING) Mohatu: Forget it, Janja. We're not making it easy for you. You'll have to deal with all of us. JANJA: Our pleasure. (GROWLING) CHUNGU: (GRUNTING) Unicorn: (BRAYING) Mohatu: Janja, time for you to g... JANJA: (GROWLING) Miranda jr: (BRAYING) JANJA: Hmm? Ooh! HYENAS: (YELLING) Oof! Mohatu: (GROWLING) Beat it, Janja! JANJA: Yeah, yeah. I don't even like unicorn, anyway! CHUNGU: Yeah, it's too chewy! CHEEZI: Yeah, and too... stripy! FEMALE Unicorn: Hey! Zosia: Hamu, did you see him? He kicked that hyena! He saved my life! Hamu: I don't know much about babies, but that's a pretty cool kid you've got there. Miranda jr: (BRAYING) Ona: All present and accounted for! The Mbali Fields migration is officially over! Mohatu: Nothing went the way we thought it would, but we still got everyone here safe. Haraka: We even added one. Miranda jr: (BRAYING) Mtoto: Welcome to the Circle of Life. Isabella : no one knows ,what future awaits us Our journey has not ended yet, but we hope that despite everything,will survive though the memory of us (The episode closes) characters * Mohatu * Zosia * Ona * Hamu * Mtoto * Haraka * Miranda jr (debut) * triceratops herd (debut) * Janja * Janja's clan * Elena * Skylar * Nico * Skylar's Kids * Naomi (also she is a jaquin) * Isabel(also she is a jaquin) Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes